lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Brackai
Brackai(黒目, Burakkai) is the son of former yasai emperor Aspar and empress Purica, being their first born child, and a royal saiyan prince as well as a powerful individual whom once held the right to become the next heir of the title of the yasai emperor, ruler of his clan and their corresponding planet. Brackai is the older brother, and the only sibling of Amranth, and his complete opposite. While his brother amranth is The Super Saiyan God of Legend, Brackai is the foretold destructor of all creation; The Super Saiyan Devil, and as such, he is the inborn and arch enemy of his own blood. Brackai is a nihilistic individual who's true goals and intentions are completely unknown even to his former master, General Boro, whom he killed in cold blood seemingly just for the fun of it. Brackai is responsible for the downfall of his entire clan, the yasai dynasty, and is the figure which lays at the center of his brothers suffering, being responsible for all the atrocious acts and pain he has had to go through. Appearance Brackai, like his younger brother is a saiyan warrior whom can be identified through appearance along. He seems to have inherited his mothers DNA more than his brother, who inherited their fathers, and as such Brackai has hair which faces downards primarily, with two bangs framing the sides of his face. For a while Brackai continued to wear the signature colors of The Yasai Empire, even after his defection and the murder of his own parents, though after killing Boro, Brackai altered his appearance from yasai red, black, and gold, to a unique emerald green and purple which composed the plates and color scheme of his highly advanced saiyan armor. These colors are the exact two colors which form the appearance of The Super Saiyan Devil, physically announcing Brackai's status as the aforementioned legendary beast to those in his presence. Personality Brackai is a cold and distant saiyan. Even at a young age he did everything that he could to make sure that he was as far apart from his allies and family members alike. Even to this date, he is shown to prefer being left alone and in solitude above being in the company of others, and prefers to keep social exchanges, regardless of how formal they may be, as quick and fast as possible. A very mentally unstable person, Brackai is a deadly combatant with no sense of remorse or compassion at all, only finding true joy and meaning in his life when he is crushing his opponents and snuffing out the life of those whom are weak, and helpless. Comitting atrocious acts such as murder and torture all bring brackai extraordinary joy and exhileration, something which only serves as proof of his inner mental instability and excessively sadistic personalitywhich has been developed and cultivated by his master, general boro throughout the course of his life. Relationships Family '''Amranth: '''Brackai's younger brother, and the person whom he has become convinced his his sworn, hated, and eternal enemy. Brackai developed an inborn hatred for his younger brother at a young age, seeing the way that his parents nurtured and acknowledged amranth while only growing more and more distant from him planted the seeds of extreme hatred within his heart at a young age. Brackai believes Amranth to be nothing more than a mere stain of his past and keeps him alive solely for the purpose of toying with and messing with his emotions. Though over an extended period of time, Brackai is deeply effected by his younger brother and his endless loyalty and dedication towards saving his soul and redeeming him. Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Transformation Super Saiyan Devil Super Saiyan Devil 2 Super Saiyan Devil 3 Super Saiyan Devil 4 Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by NeoCatastrophe